Shadow of the Night
by SonicPokemonWarrior1
Summary: Shadow went out for a walk in the Seabreak forest, but is suddenly attacked by Sonic the Werehog, and Sonic bit him. Now Shadow has his night abilities and his wolf instincts only act up at night, will he be able to control it?
1. Shadow's Moonlight Walk

Chapter 1: Shadow's Moonlight Walk

IF YOU'RE ASKING, I MADE UP THESE SONIC CHARACTERS AND WANT TO SHARE THEM AND SOME YOU MIGHT KNOW. ENJOY!

Shadow's Moonlight Walk

A few months earlier, a black wolf with sea blue eyes and a long, bushy, mane-like hair went up and talked to her son.

" Now Shadow, make sure you get back here later on tonight, you understand?" Sapphire asked the pitch-black wolf.

" Yeah mom," said Shadow rolling his red ruby eyes.

He headed out the door and started to do his walk and then a few hours later, the moon rose at it's highest and strange howls filled the night's air. Shadow's ears perked and turned his head towards the noise.

" GRRR, what's that noise, this howling is bothering me and I have to get home, it's pretty late," he thought to himself.


	2. Strange howls in the woods

Chapter 2: Strange howls in the woods

Strange howls in the woods

He continues to walk and he walked around in circles for a couple of minutes, then he heard the howling getting closer and closer. Then a minute later, he heard rustling near him and his ears perked at the bush. He went into his battle stance and glared at the bush for a second.

" Who's there?!" Shadow said defensively

Then a second, a figure jumped at Shadow and tried to attack him.

" WHOA!" Shadow yelled.

Then Shadow ran around for a minute with the figure still chasing him.

" Man, when is this thing ever going to stop?" Shadow thought

Shadow turned around and as soon as he stoped, the figure stopped too, glaring at Shadow with it's glowing green eyes and it's sharp fangs and claws while the moonlight shines it, making it look more intemidating while it growled at him.

**Shadow and the figure**

" Look, I don't know what's your problem, but go back to where you came from and leave me alone or else!" Shadow growled.

" I don't think I will," the figure said back.

" Why's that?" Shadow asked the figure while it's growling at Shadow.

" It's because, I WANT YOU TO DIE!" The figure said threatenly as it jumped at Shadow.


	3. Shadow vs The figure

Chapter 3: Shadow vs. The figure

This part of the scene can be violent, so if it becomes a little too intesnse, you'll be able to understand why it happened.

Shadow vs. The figure

Shadow fell to the ground hard, then the figure stretches his arms and scratched Shadow leaving a huge scratch mark on his side, then Shadow quickly rolled to the side and ran, but as soon as he was about to get away with it, the figure streatched his arms again and grabbed Shadow and pulled him back. T he figure stood over Shadow, with Shadow tried to kick him, but the figure pinned him harder so he can't escape easily. The figure snarled while glaring at Shadow with his green eyes, then a minute later he slowly bit Shadow on the back very hard and he screamed so loud, the leaves on the trees shook, Shadow groaned after the bite and his body became numb, then the figure howled and ran away, leaving Shadow in the woods.

Shadow's new personality

After the fight, Shadow woke up in his bedroom confused and healed.

" Where...am...I and how'd I get here?" He asked when he woke up.

Then a black dog with a gold chain necklace and a small, tan dog with a cute face and personality came in with flowers and breakfast and set it beside Shadow's bed, then Sapphire came in Shadow's bedroom to talk to Shadow.

"So you are finally awake huh?" the black dog asked Shadow.

" Yeah and how'd I get here, I was out for a walk, then..."

" Then at sunrise, I found you in the backyard with a bite mark and a lot of scratches on you, so I healed you up," Sapphire interuppted Shadow.

" So did you get beaten up by a cat, because if you did, you are really embarrased are you?" The black dog asked while he teased Shadow.

" SONIC, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Shadow yelled at his little brother.

" Shadow, now that's not nice for you to yell at your little brother like that," Sapphire scoled Shadow.

" Sigh. You're right, Sonic, I'm sorry," Shadow said.

" That's okay bro, we go through this sometimes, it's cool," Sonic said cooly.

" Shadow, I brought you you're favorite breakfast, pancakes with whipped cream and a cherry on top,scrambled eggs, sausages and orange juice," The tan dog said calmily.

Shadow's mouth watered at the food and Sapphire left Shadow's bedroom and went to work.

" Shadow, go ahead and dig in," The tan dog said encouragely

" Thanks Isis," Shadow said.

Then Shadow took the small table off of his dresser and ate his breakfast messy, like he didn't eat for a month while snarling.

" Shadow, are you okay?" Isis aked Shadow

Then Shadow turned his head while a piece of sausage halging from his mouth and he growled low at them and they left the room and Shadow finished his breakfast and went back to sleep.


	4. Shadow's First night

Chapter 4: Shadow's first Night

**Shadow's first Night**

A couple of hours later, Sapphire came back from work and saw Sonic and Isis looking at the TV in the living room and Sapphire looked around for Shadow to see where he was and why wasn't he here with Sonic and Isis.

" Where is Shadow?" Sapphire asked angrily.

" He's still in the bedroom," Sonic said.

" And he hasen't came out ever since you left for work," Isis added to Sonic.

Sapphire walked to Shadow's room and then she turned on the lights and saw the window left open.

" Sonic, I want you to watch Isis while I go out in the woods and look for Shadow, can I count on you to watch her for me?" Sapphire asked at Sonic .

" No problem, just count on me," Sonic said with is tail wagging.

" Thanks!" Sapphire said as she hugged Sonic and walked halfway out the door. " And also, if you do a good job, I'll let you two stay up for a while."

She headed out the door and shut it behind her and starts her search for Shadow and why was he outside and not inside watching his younger brother and sister.

Stealthy attack

" SHADOW! SHADOW! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sapphire yelled out while she was walking.

Then deep growls filled the night's air. Sapphire continues yelling for Shadow.

" SHADOW!" She yelled again.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

" What was that?!" Sapphire thought to herself.

And as soon as she didn't know a figure jumped at her from behind, but her reflexes were so fast, that the figure couldn't attack well, but it could bite and pin at it's prey. It tried to pin her down, but she keeps on kicking it. Sapphire finally can run away from it, and she stopped as she couldn't see it anymore.

" I...think...I...lost...it.," Sapphire panted tirelessly.

" RRRRAAAWWWRRRR! NO YOU DIDN'T," the figure said while it jumped from behind her again, showing her it's sharp fangs and claws while the moonlight shined on it and it snarled at her.

" How did you catch up with me and where is my son?!" Sapphire demanded with anger.

" Who? And anyways I can blend in with the night,'" The figure asked and showed off.

" My son Shadow." She said.

" Here's the deal, let me attack you." The figure demanded.

" NO!" Sapphire yelled.

" Then you forced my fangs, and my !" The figure said snarling.

Sapphire runs away and behind her the figure howls out loud and caught up to her sounlessly and streatched it's arms and scratched her.

" OUCH!" Sapphire groaned.

While she was hurt badlt, the figure padded towards her and stood over her snarling and drool came off it's sharp fangs. Sapphire tried to struggle away,but it had her pinned down hard, and then it's fangs came on her neck and was ready for the kill, then it howled at the moon and Sapphire punched him and knocked him out half- uncounchious and she ran away from him.


	5. Problems with Disaperences

Chapter 5: Problems with Disapperences

Problems with Disapperences

**AND IF YOU'RE ASKING, SAPPHIRE GOT LOST A LITTLE BIT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AND IT'S MORNING.**

After that hard night Sapphire had, she finally found her way home and went through the back yard and founded Shadow in the same spot as last time.

" I wonder why is Shadow here again and he has bruises on him too, oh well time to pick him up," Sapphire said as she picked Shadow up and brought him in the house.

As soon as Sapphire walked in, Shadow slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sapphire.

" Mom..." Shadow said tirelessly.

" Don't worry Shadow, I got you," Sapphire said tirelessly

She laied Shadow down on the couch and he woke up halfway and slowly limped his way back into his bedroom and fell asleep. While Shadow was in his bedroom, Sapphire picked up the phone and call the news channel. It rang for three minutes.

" Come on, come on pick up," Sapphire said with impatience.

Then the phone picked up and a young voice answered.

" Hello, this is the Station Square news channel, this is Honey the Bear, how may I help you today?" Honey asked with confedence.

" Yes. Oh I might sound stupid, but do you have any professional theripists?" Sapphire asked worried.

" Oh yes I'm one of them, what's the problem?" Honey asked.

" Well' my son Shadow hasen't came home until the morning and in the same spot as last time and he's been out all night mostly at seven o' clock through five in the morning while it's still dark. Last night I came home from work and my other son and daughter Sonic and Isis was watching tv and Shadow wasn't there, I went out to look for him and while I was looking for him, a "beast" attacked me." Sapphire explained to Honey with fear in her eyes.

" ... Well where do you live, I can come over and see Shadow," Honey said.

" Great! I live in a house in that huge forest," Sapphire added on to Honey.

" Okay, well Ill be there at six- fifty eight tonight," Honey reccomened.

" Uhmm, why at that time though?" Sapphire worried.

" Don't worry, just leave this whole thng to me," Honey demanded.

" Okay." Sapphire said while hanging up.

Then as soon as she hanged up, she walked in Shadow's room, looking at Shadow with her eyes filled with worried.

" I wonder," She thought.

Shadow's new theripist

At six fifty-five, someone knocked at the door and Sapphire answered it and a light brown bear came from the door.

" Greetings Honey," Sapphire greeted the tan bear.

" Thanks. Now where is he?" Honey asked looking around.

" Oh in his bedroom, you can go and look in there if you want," Sapphire reccomened.

" Well, I need to talk to him in private, " Honey said being very serious.

" Okay, well I'll be in here, if you need anything, you can ask me," Sapphire said.

Honey meets Shadow

Honey nodded and went into Shadow's bedroom and the window was open. Honey went out the window and put on her night goggles and looked for footprints, she found them and followed them. After a minute, I leaded to a large open space in the woods with lots of moonlight that was glittering everything around it.

" Wow, this is beatuiful," she said with her eyes sparkled.

She looked around for evidence and then after a minute, she heard strange howls so loud, Sapphire back home could hear it.

" I hope she will be okay out there with that beast running around and Shadow's out there somewhere," She thought to herself worried.

Honey hears it again and she ran towards the sound and waited for a minute, and hears it again. Then a sudden rustle was behind her and she looked at it, but a figure jumped at her and pinned her down. Honey looked at the figure and it glares back, she looks very close at his eyes and saw a hint of deep red and it kept snarling at her.

" So your name is Shadow right?" She asked the figure.

" RRRRR..." It growled in response.

" Don't worry, I know how it feels to be this way, but try to control it," Honey asked Shadow.

Shadow got off of Honey and he padded away and she ran up to him.

" Shadow..." she said as she pets him.

" RRRRRAAAAAAAAA! Don't touch me!" Shadow snarled.

" It's okay, just calm down," She said to Shadow.

He stops snarling and lets Honey pet him.

" I knew this was gonna work," She thought.

Shadow growled low as she scratched behind his head and she walks off, he followed her.

" Uhmm, your name?" Shadow asked.

" Oh sorry, my name is Honey the bear," she added to Shadow.

" Well mine is Shadow the Wolf," he said while he snarled proudly.

" More like a werewolf," Homey chuckled.

" Heh, werewolf, that's crazy," Shadow scolded to Honey.

Shadow glared at the moon and after a couple of minutes he snarled and ran away.

" SHADOW,COME BACK!" she yelled.


	6. Shadow hunts

Chapter 6: Shadow hunts

Shadow hunts

**Warning this part of this story can obatin animal violence due to Shadow's personality at night, don't get freaked out by it, that's his personality and nature at night.**

Honey chases Shadow and saw him stop and walkes slowly at something.

" What's he doing?" She thought to herself.

Then she saw a deer grazing and Shadow getting closer and closer. Shadow got into a crouching position and jumped at the deer, Honey watched as Shadow pinned the deer at it's side, and bit it hard on the neck and howled at the moon and starts to eat the deer. Honey came closer to Shadow and his ears perked and he snarled at the bush where she was at. She runs out.

" NO! It's okay, it's just me," honey said to Shadow as he snarled at her.

" I almost got you for a second, I thought you was another deer or another one of me," he said.

" You got one heck of a big deer alright," she chuckled.

" Yeah, it's just hard to pin it down, but it's just slow when it's big," Shadow thought to himself as he was eating the deer.

" I know how you feel," she added to Shadow's thoughts.

" How'd you understand me," Shadow said suprised.

" I'm a were-animal theripist, I studies on how to communicate with were-animals just like you," She said with excitement.

" Hmm. Now I think I have to go home now," Shadow said while padding away.

" Not like that though, your mom will freak out to see you like that, plus you attacked her last night," Honey explained to Shadow.

" I did?" He asked with his eyes narrowed into stilts.

" Yeah, but I'm gonna try to convince her to believe in what she told me and I'll explain what happened," she said full of confidence.

" I don't think she's gonna believe in you, only if you brought me in," Shadow added.

" Okay, then let's try it," Honey said.

" Get on," Shadow said while he crouched down.

She climbed on his back and he runs back to his house.


	7. The convience

Chapter 7: The Convenience

The Convenience

As Shadow runs back to his house, he worries that his mom might freak out if she found out that Shadow was a werewolf, after a few minutes, he stops running. Shadow climbs back through the window and Honey follows him.

" Shadow, you have to stay here for a minute, don't go back outside even it's calling out to you don't leave this room, understand?" She asked Shadow as he walked back and forth on all fours.

" Okay, I'll try not to snarl, growl or howl either or my whole family will get really scared," Shadow chuckled.

Honey walks out and shuts the door behind her and calls Sapphire.

" Sapphire, we need to talk,"Honey told Sapphire as she was sitting down on the couch worried.

" IS HE OKAY?" Sapphire cried.

" Yes. I need to talk to you about that beast running around here," She said.

" WHAT, DID IT KILL MY SON?!" Sapphire yelled with tears in her eyes.

" No, but I'm sorry Sapphire. I have to show you something, but don't freak out okay?"

" Okay," Sapphire said as she rubbed the tears off her eyes.

Honey looked at Shadow's door.

" Shadow come on out, she's ready," Honey thought.

Then Shadow padded halfway into the living room hiding in a shadow growling in fear.

" Come on, it's okay, it's just us here. Is Sonic and Isis in bed?"

" Yes, the've been in bed for three hours," Sapphire answered.

Then Sapphire saw a huge gray hand take a step forward and Shadow walked in the living room in front of Sapphire.

" UHMMM...HONEY...?" Sapphire said while looking at Shadow's night apperence.

" This is your son, look deeply into his eyes, " she said.

Son or Beast

Sapphire looked at his eyes very close and Shadow growled low as she looked at him for a minute.

" Shadow?"

" Yeah, it's me," Shadow said.

Sapphire laid back even more thinking if he's her son or not, then Shadow padded up to Honey and sat like a normal dog.

" Is she okay?" Shadow said while looking at Honey with his ruby red eyes filled with worry.

" She'll be fine," she said.

" I'll be out here under the moonlight, I used my energy too much," he said while going out the back door.

Then Sapphire woke up from daydreaming.

" Where's Shadow?" she asked while looking around.

Then Sapphire heard howling comming from the backyard and she opens the door and went outside with him so did Honey. They all laid down gazing at the moon and stars, Sapphire looked at Shadow's fur while it glittered in the moonlight, so did his claws, fangs and his shoes' spiky cleats.


	8. The Solution

The Solution

Honey and Sapphire walked back in the house after a hour and Sapphire sat down and covered her head, confused.

" I still can't believe it, why is Shadow a werwolf?" Sapphire asked Honey while she looks at the moon.

" I don't know, but I hope you can live with it. If you don't, Shadow might have to live on his own if he can't handel this kind of situation." Honey said while walking towards the window and stared at the moon. "And if he can't handel it, what I mean is, that he would get too territorial, if people come into these woods for a walk, go camping and other things that might make him go violent."

" So people and animals that enter his territory which is this forest, will make him go violent?" Sapphire asked Honey.

" Yes, but when he's hungry or feels threatned, he will attack and kill, when he's like this, he's not violent, he's just acting a little bit of himself. Get this?"

" Uhmm...Uhmm. RARRAGH! IT'S SO HARD, I MEAN I CAN'T CONTROL HIM AND IT'S HARD WHEN HE'S LIKE THIS! Sapphire yelled in confusement.

" Why not let him go and find someone out there that's like him and they'll take care of him."

" I might, but who else knows how to control a werewolf or a were-animal like Shadow, and also take him in and take care of him?"

" I got a friend I met a year ago, his name is Chip and he told me that he made a new friend called Sonic the Hedgehog, but he's a werehog because Eggman's device, Dark Gaia and the night made him one and Sonic didn't get bit by a werewolf and turned into one, it was a side effect."

" I suppose I might let him go." Sapphire said to Honey. "But, he needs a mother."

Honey walks up to Sapphire and sat down next to her petting her back." I can feel your pain, but Shadow's 15 and he's a werewolf, if someone fights him, they won't stand a chance against him because he's strong and some people is scared of animals in the night and if they see him, they will avoid him."

Shadow howls out loud and came in the house padding up to the screen door on all four and stood up on his hind legs and opened the screen door and shuts it and turned around and saw Sapphire and Honey and his red ruby eyes glowed in the moonlight as he walked in and he walked up to where they was and sat like a dog next to Honey and she pets on his head causing him to purr.

"Umm. Well let's make it through one more night then you come over and we let him go."

" That's fine." Honey said while standing up and walks up to the front door with Shadow at her side.

" Shadow, you have to stay here. I'll be back tomorrow night."

Shadow stood up on his hind legs."Why tomorrow night?"

"We have to let you go, so this is the last night you spend with your mother. You can't stay here, if you stay here, you might get to protective of where you live and also if it gets too intesnse, you might hurt your own family. Remember this in the morning, You have to leave as soon as you transform again, you have to leave. Enjoy this last day and night with your mother and Sonic and Isis." Honey said to Shadow as his ears perked.

Shadow got on all fours and growled in agreement, then Honey got on her knees and hugged Shadow in respect and stood back up and opened the door.

" Bye, see you tomorrow." Honey said as she walked out and closed the door.

The Bonding begins

Shadow's tail drooped down to the ground and he fell to his knees, his eyes narrowed and panted hard thinking of what Honey said to him. Sapphire watched as her son started to whimper in sadness and tried to howl his pain away. Sapphire ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge and warmed up a leftover hot dog in a microwave. Shadow smelled the air and stood on his hind legs and walked to the kitchen seeing what was up and he sat like a dog, his eyes rounded a little bit and stared at Sapphire.

" Shadow, you hungry?"

" Uhmm. Yeah, I was thinking of going out to hunt, but there's no prey out right now, so yeah." Shadow said as he stood up on his hind legs and his eyes turned back to normal.

"Well we kind of have every meat here, so I'll fix everything you need, but don't try to eat all of the meat, we need this later on in the morning." Sapphire said as he took the hot dog out of the microwave and sat it down on a table.

"Okay then, but at night, my instints will pick up very well on meat." Shadow said as he sat on the chair.

Shadow snarls in annoyment seeing him a inch away from the table, he streatched his arms back and pushed himself towards the table and Sapphire saw as he done it.

"How did you do that?"

"Beats me, I don't know why, but I can use them pretty well at night for some reason."

Shadow started to eat the hot dog like he hasn't eaten for days and got through. Shadow jumps from the chair got on all fours and streatched and stood up and streatched his back and walked away.

" So mom, well good night."

" You're going asleep already?"

" Yeah, I might be noctornal a little bit, but it's late so..." Shadow yawns showing his sharp fangs and walked in the living room and sat down tirelessy. Sapphire runs up to Shadow and grabbed his furry arms and helped him to his bedroom. She opens the door and placed Shadow on the bed, he opened his eyes, got up and layed on his own comfort place and went to sleep.

" Night Shadow, see ya in the morning." Sapphire thought to Shadow as she slowly closed the door.


End file.
